Winter Winds
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Morden day, merlin is alone on the snowy streets while all his friends (from supernatural, bbc sherlock,Doctor who and Cabin Pressure) are in couples. until he finds Arthur again! but will it last and will the party go as planned? its only fair to tell you this was inspired by Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons.
1. the winds

Winter winds

The snow had settled on the ground, and sparkled under the street lights. Most The birds had gone already but the robins swooped playing in the crisp twinkling stars. Over the moon a silhouette of a Victorian carriage pulled by a shark lept, and faint silvery laughter rang out. There were flickering candles in the windows as gleeful children peeped out excitedly, eager for morning so they could play in the powdery snow. The loved up couples were huddled together in one coat laughing as they ran into their homes. One more face was seen in the otherwise empty street. A young man with wiry black hair and enchanting blue eyes. He had a blue hoodie on and a faded red neckerchief hung round his neck. He had head phones in his ears, and he smiled at the ground. Clear memories of past times playing in the snow danced in his mind filling him with bitter sweet joy.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked. He hesitated at the old café with the frosted window and the creaking sign. The plans he had for that café, if he ever brought it. As the light snow started to float down again, he walked on. The frosty wind seemed to get harder when he came to a field. The last of the rugby team were leaving after a great practise. The boy didn't pay them much attention, but the nearer he got the harder the winter winds blew. As his friend John wandered by in a festive knitted jumper, wrapped up in his boyfriend's blue scarf and jacket, he limped again. John's limp was worse in winter. That's why Sherlock followed a meter behind trying not to be seen. The boy smiled to himself. He adored John, and he could handle Sherlock. He was happy for them, but envious too.

He sighed as he remembered last winter in Camelot. He missed throwing snowballs with the knights and building snow dragons with Gwen and Morgana. But the thing he missed most was the feel of the king wrapping his arms around him to warm him up. But taking a further step he saw Dean Follow Castile's trench coat into the waiting blue box. The smiling ginger girl at the door waved, calling "merry Christmas merlin!" but her voice was carried away on the wind. Merlin waved back. The blue door shut and more snow was thrown up as it vanished. There was a final shove of wind, and Merlin slipped on a frozen puddle and collided with the final rugby player on the field. Merlin spat out a mouthful of peppermint snow. Mumbling an apology, Merlin tried to get up but the rugby player held him down. "Merlin? My merlin?!" he gasped amazed. Merlin looked into the player face his heart lifting into his throat, "Arthur! What are you doing here?" Merlin breathed joyfully. Arthur shrugged smiling as he hugged his servant tightly. "I'm waiting for Loki and Thor to give me a lift to Stark tower. Captain America's finally convinced him to have a Christmas party. Now you're coming with me!" Arthur beamed helping Merlin to his feet. Merlin just smiled speechless.

As the robins snuggled together in their nests, the clouds hid the stars as they sent down more snow and the flames of candles melted the wax to stumps, Arthur and Merlin danced in the sparkling snow of the rugby field. "Thank you winter winds!" Merlin whispered, the wind echoing his words.


	2. Hello Goodbye

Merlin and Arthur twirled and twirled laughing, and then Arthur hugged his servant. A warm, strong, protective hug. The kind that warmed Merlin up, that Merlin missed. Merlin hugged Arthur back and Loki's giant silver monstrous robot fell to its knees in front of them. "Get a room!" Loki spat. Thor punched his brother. He pressed a button and the robot lowered a ladder from its hip, and Arthur tried to lead Merlin up to it. Merlin would have happily run up the ladder after his king but he couldn't. He let go of Arthur's hand. Arthur stopped running and looked back at Merlin confused and concerned. "Come on!" he beamed offering Merlin his hand. The warmth in his eyes made Merlin desperate for another hug. He was dying to catch up with Arthur, and run along into the crazy world of a party in stark tower, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry. I have a prior engagement!" he admitted. Arthur looked between the robot and merlin.

Arthur promised Tony he would go, and they would have that duel they were arguing over. And he knew if he didn't go he'd be teased for being chicken until they actually did duel. But it was a choice. Teased for ages, or Merlin. Arthur knew if he went on the robot, and duelled Tony, there was a chance he would lose Merlin again. And if he lost merlin again, there was a risk they wouldn't find each other again. And after thousands of years not knowing if merlin was dead or alive, he wasn't going to let that happen. "Forget that! They'll get it won't they?! I mean, Merlin, it's me!" he smiled.

Merlin had told John he would go, so he would have some sensible company. It was a huge party Lastrade was throwing in Mycroft's place while Mycroft was visiting the government of New Zealand. Merlin knew that Amy was going, and Amy was having a hard time. Not that she knew it. She didn't remember Rory. But she would need to talk anyway. And the doctor was fun! He'd have them all dancing. And Sherlock would be okay. He'd ignore every one. And Lastrade was concerned about Mycroft. Mycroft had gone. Lestrade watched him disappear through the clouds, in that plane. He pretended to be ok, but he was throwing this party to have someone to talk to. Mycroft was meant to be back already and wasn't answering his phone. It was the first time molly would be letting Merlin meet Dimmock as well! Dean was going to have a pie contest as usual and Castile had promised to fly merlin into the sky like the dragon used to. Besides, the doctor had just taken Cas, Dean, and Amy back to Camelot to get a barrel of mead for merlin. Like they did every year! His friends needed him. And he wanted them. There was no way he could get on that robot. Even if it meant losing Arthur. "It's not that they wouldn't understand. I want to be with them!" Merlin told Arthur.

Both of their eyes begged the other to come with them. Loki whined at them to move so Thor threw him out into the snow without his cloak. "Oh real mature!" Loki sniggered. Thor pressed the dials so the robot flattened Loki. Loki lept away and it was like a giant metal cat playing with an immortal mouse. For a few moments Merlin allowed himself to enjoy watching them, but then looked back at Arthur. Arthur tried one last time to get merlin to come with him. "My people need me. Surely you can understand that?!" merlin sighed. Arthur sighed looking at the ground. He shook his head slowly. Merlin sighed miserably he wished Arthur could understand. But he couldn't.

Thor's robot picked Loki up by the foot, and dangled him in the air as Arthur walked over to the freezing metal. "Goodbye… my love!" Arthur whispered. His words were whisked off by the wind and echoed four times for merlin to hear. The icy wind stung his face so Merlin turned his back on it, and Arthur. He walked onwards to Mycroft's house, pulling up his hood to warm his ears and fighting the hot tears rising in his eyes. The winds led him to Arthur. He had to hope they were right about leaving him too.


	3. Merlin's Party

Merlin put his headphones back in and refused to look back. He knew if he looked back he would have to go back, and he'd never be able to go forwards. The wind blew him over into the snow mound, just before the TARDIS reappeared were he had been just about to step. Merlin coughed as he sat up, failed to dust the snow off him, and picked up his ear phones. Amy stepped out, and couldn't help but laugh at the snow caught on merlin's hoodie. "Hello snow warlock. Have you seen merlin?" Amy smiled. Merlin laughed sarcastically. Dean pulled Merlin up by the left arm; the doctor helped pulling the right. Amy helped dust the snow off. "Cheer up! It's Christmas!" Amy grinned punching him gently. The doctor rambled enthusiastically about Christmas parties he'd been to in the past, and how existed he was that it was finally snowing for REAL. Dean played the heavy barrel of mead on a trolley. He then told the doctor to shut up. Merlin managed to chuckle for his friends. The doctor linked arms with Amy, "May I escort you to the party, ma'lady?" he smiled jokily. Laughing at him Amy smiled back. Dean linked his arm through the other side. "Will you do me the honour?" he grinned flirtatiously. Amy looked at both her friends and smiled cheekily at Merlin as they started walking. "It's gonna be a good night!" she laughed. Merlin smiled as his friends walked off, dragging the mead on a trolley behind them.

Cas stood by merlin as the two of them watched the others walk onwards. Cas tutted that walking would be too slow, and he wanted to fly instead. Merlin chuckled, fondly remembering flying on the dragon's back. Then his face fell as he remembered the last time he had flown. With Arthur. Cas saw Merlin's frowned face, so while Merlin still daydreamed, Cas plucked him from the ground and carried him into the air. Merlin gasped as the ground flew away from under him, and the snow got heavier. He laughed delighted. Nevertheless it was soon over. The two men stood on Mycroft's fancy porch. Merlin touched the marble ivy creeping up the pillars holding the porch roof up. He smiled at how cold it was. They knew the others were nearing, as the doctor sang Christmas carols loud and enthusiastically, calling for Dean to join in, as Amy sang too. The doctor bounced up the steps like tigger, and Dean ran up to punch Cas for leaving him with the mad man. Merlin saw Amy about to slip on an icy step and caught her just before she fell. As the door swung open, John made pointed sounds at the two of them. As Amy shoved past grinning, she punched John's arm.

Merlin watched the couples bounce inside, thank John for holding open the door, and remark on the house. Merlin remembered winter in the palace. While he and the knights mucked around in the snow with Arthur, the girls would decorate the palace and make it all cheery. Then Merlin would watch the knights scramble up the steps when Morgana called them inside, and Arthur would put his arm around merlin's waste. The two of them would go in together and admire the beauty the extra decoration added. Merlin was snapped from his daydream by molly laughing at him her giggle like a bell. "Give him a break! He's probably thinking "why on EARTH am I wearing this?!" John laughed. Merlin gave john a look hinting at the big green and red knitted jumper with Rudolf on the front. "Don't dis the jumper! I was a soldier I could kill you for that!" John grinned. Merlin laughed as he walked inside. A blast of warmth hit him, as he passed the blazing fire. He paused to admire the dancing flames and remember sitting by the fire on cold nights reminiscing with Arthur about their best adventures!

Merlin felt bad about leaving Arthur as he drank his mead from his crystal glass. Molly introduced Dimmock to Merlin, and the two of them had a nice talk about The Doctor teaching a rather drunk Lestrade to "dance". Then Molly dragged Dimmock to join in, and John joined in dragging the reluctant Sherlock in too. Sherlock was surprisingly enthusiastic once he got in the swing of things. Dean and Sam, (who had arrived late) continued to swap Castile's water for vodka to get the angel drunk! Castile was a good drunk. He danced on the table, and dragged Sam up too. After a while Dean and Castile vanished upstairs, and Merlin didn't think they wanted to be disturbed! Amy watched the doctor dance the drunken giraffe, getting terribly embarrassed on his behalf! Sam went exploring the alchol section, and Merlin noticed him pocket a full salt shaker. He didn't comment. Watching his friends have fun merlin felt bad again. He wandered off to watch the fire. John, Molly and Amy crowded him top find out what was wrong.


	4. Party all night long!

"You IDIOT merlin!" John tutted. Merlin looked pointedly at his jumper. Amy punched John in the arm telling him off for calling Merlin an idiot. She then proceeded to call Merlin's face stupid. Molly was persisting that Merlin should have gone after Arthur. Oblivious to the argument between his companion and friends, the doctor continued to dance with Sam who was too drunk to know better. John rubbed his arm, and Sherlock chuckled. He took a seat on the stairs beside Lestrade and Dimmock placing a bet on John. John was fairy tipsy anyway and he would do a lot to prove he's right in these matters. John pushed merlin in front of the fire, and Molly pulled him back to sit down because merlin hadn't done anything. Amy was trying to take the drink away from John, and Molly was holding him down with Dimmock's help. Lestrade tried to talk some sense into him friend while Sherlock watched on amused.

All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind ran down from the chimney throwing merlin to the floor as the fire went out. There was a loud CRASH from the garden, and the doctor's gleeful laughs as he ran to inspect. The others followed the time lord, leaving Merlin to climb to his feet himself. Just as Merlin was about to follow there was a knock on the door. So Merlin went to open it. To his surprise, a snowy Brue Banner, all wrapped up in a black coat stood beside a man merlin didn't quite recognise. The other man was also in a warm coat, and had a scarf over his mouth and a bobble hat so low over his head he could barely see. But when he turned around, merlin recognised the shield on his back. He mumbled something Merlin couldn't understand. Bruce translated. "Sorry we're late. The guy directing us is a bit useless!" he smiled. A snowball broke on his head. Chuckling Merlin invited him inside.

Merlin was going to look for who had thrown the snowball but he got a little distracted! This was by the soot covered, grubby Loki falling into the fire place. And Thor's annoyed yell. And iron man smashing in through the window like he'd been thrown in. Merlin blinked confused, as the angry Norse god stormed to Loki, and helped him to his feet. Amy, Dimmock, and John helped dust Loki off, while Lestrade, Sherlock, the doctor and Molly ran to help Tony up, and took off his Iron Man helmet. Merlin was the only one to notice Cas walk down the stairs, see Captain America's shield fly past his face, and ran back upstairs to the safety of Dean's arms. The others (except Sam who had crashed out in the middle of the kitchen floor, and Bruce who was helping himself to food, and Steve who was trying to fight his way out of his winter clothes) were calming down Tony and Thor and stopping Loki from running away. Merlin chuckled to himself, and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He span around and just got shoved aside! Gwaine had touched his friend, and now he smelt apple pies and he wanted one. Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Mordred clapped amazed Merlin on the back, and went off to explore. Gwen hugged him hello, and Morgana called a greeting to him as she carried the mice pies to the table. The final one in, hugged his servant and apologised for going to the wrong party!

Arthur put his arm around Merlin, and they walked into the toasty room after all the others. Tony checked with Merlin that Steve had kept his winter clothes on until he had arrived. Chuckling Merlin confirmed he had. Gwaine was complaining about the fact there was a smell of apple pie, but no pies! "Sorry Hawk Eye and Black widow can't be here. They've gone back to Budapest!" Bruce told the others. No one minded, and hoped they'd have fun. Mordred magiced up some instruments, to accompany the piano Morgana had enchanted to play, and they all got up to dance much to the doctor's glee. All the couples were dancing together, (some being forced, some happy too, in one case they were stealing Merlin's mead, in another they were stealing food as they danced, and in one they were feeding each other the apple pies they had stolen earlier!) and smiling. They were all happy and laughing, changing partners, and swapping stories.

It wasn't even very late when a rusty old plane came into landing not far down the lane. The old plane had bits falling off, and didn't look air worthy, but it obviously was. The steward on board was asking the only passenger repeatedly why a giant robot was in his garden, and informing him of how BRILLIANT it was! When they landed, Mycroft heard the first officer commenting on how bumpy the Captain's landing was. Carolyn and Herc were waiting at the field for the cabin crew, and Arthur waved to the CEO. "Hi mum!" he called. Captain Marin Crieff thanked Mycroft for choosing to fly MJN air. Douglas muttered under his breath. Mycroft only just caught the words, and didn't blame the glare Carolyn was giving the first officer. Herc offered Mycroft a lift to his house, and he took it. To squeeze them all in, Arthur had to sit in the boot. Which he said was brilliant! When they got to Mycroft's door, he could see the happy scene inside the home. He saw his boyfriend, looking so pleased, surrounded by his friends. But he saw the worry in Lestrade's eyes. Mycroft smiled at the thought of the joy when Lestrade saw Mycroft's return. But he couldn't bear to face walking in, alone. Mycroft turned back to the pilots helping the disappointed steward out of the boot of the car. "Would you guys like to come to a party?" he offered. Martian talked to Carolyn about whether to or not but Douglas was already inside Arthur was walking after him. Herc shut Martin up and dragged them both inside.

Arthur Pendragon was having a conversation with Arthur Shappy over how to tell them apart. "You be PAROMOUNT Arthur, and I'll just be Arthur!" Shappy decided. the look on Pendragons face was desprate for escape. Mycroft stepped into view and his boyfriend ran to attach himself to the British Govenent. Martin, had a nice discussion with Molly, and danced with Amy, and the doctor. In fact, Martian managed to dance with all the girls. Herc danced with Carolyn. The doctor danced with them ALL! Even Tony and Loki! It was an incredibly joyful night. Zooming out, you could see the Robot getting deeper in the snow in the garden, and the fire flickering, the drink running out, and the dancing continuing. The doctor having the time of his life and Amy dancing with everyone, and the doctor dancing with everyone. Shappy danced around, and finding the karaoke! Gwen and Morgana and Molly and Amy pretended to be the spice girls and did an entire song together! Through the whole night Dean and Cas only came down to steal food and draw on Sam as he slept. But Dean got "dragged" (which looked rather voluntary) into Karaoke duets with the girls, and while they waited Cas took the girls for flights over the town. Martin was an interesting one to watch because of how excited he got!

In the garden, the knights (or the rugby team whichever way you looked at it, they were both right) drank away the mead, and had a snowball fight! Pendragon never strayed out of eyeshot of Merlin, as Merlin mingled with his and Arthur's friends. Merlin became rather fond of Martin. And liked to watch Herc and Douglas argue. And Carolyn argue with Herc. But they found Herc likeable. And rather enjoyed BAAAA-ing every so often to scare him! Arthur enjoyed chatting to Amy and Molly. John and Sherlock had fallen asleep on each other, so Merlin hid two full Jam Jars in John's pockets. As the night worn on, Arthur lost merlin! And all his rugby players! He had only turned his back to swipe the last mice pie before Dean had a chance! He got a little panicked. Dimmock, who was more sober than everyone else because designated driver for Sherlock, John and Molly, calmed Pendragon down. He showed Pendragon into a large room with a king sized bed. fast asleep on the floor were Mordred, Leon, Percival. on the bed were Elyan, and across the pillows was Merlin. Gwaine had rolled off the bed, and pulled some of the duvet down with him. Arthur chuckled yawning. Dimmock helped Pendragon stay standing as they got to the bed, and laid him down next to Merlin. smiling fondly Arthur put his arm over Merlin, smacking Gwaine in the head as he did climbed further up on the bed. Gwaine itched his head and pulled more duvet down as he rolled over. Dimmock tiptoed out smiling. Molly decided it was time to go home, so Dimmock got the others into his car.


	5. The end the middle or just the begining?

Lestrade forced open one bloodshot eye. He winced at the splitting head ache he had developed. Lestrade sat up and looked around. Mycroft was no where to be seen. nor were any of the rugby team or Merlin for that matter. No one from Scotland yard where still around, or John and Sherlock. In the garden, the snow was so deep you could barely see the robot buried underneath. Lestrade slid down from the table narrowly avoiding stepping on Thor. he staggered past Bruce on the sofa, and Steve and Tony huddled together in the corner, and towards the kitchen. Lestrade stretched and happened to look up. Hanging from the lights in the hall way, was Thor's hammer. Besides the hammer, a grumpy, wriggling Loki.

Lestrade picked his way through a group of passed out cabin crew. Arthur Shappy was cuddling up to a thing that looked like a home made hat. As Lestrade stepped over Arthur, he rolled over, "Here i am don't step on me," he yawned in a sing song voice. Herc and Carolyn were at the edge against the wall. Carloyn was using Herc as a pillow. Martin was laying with his arm around Morgana. Gwen snuggled close to Morgana as well. Lestrade didn't question it. He was obviously still fairly tipsy because he couldn't remember the way to the kitchen, and stumbled upon a room full of sleeping knights. Lestrade noted the sick free floor, and guessed the mead had been shared well, as they had all just fallen asleep. no extra spewing or any thing. Lestrade wished he had drunk that because his head could slice glass.

eventually, after finding Cas and Dean covered in apple and mince pie crumbs,Cas stinking of vodka, and Dean clinging to the karaoke microphone in the bedroom, Lestrade found Mycroft, Douglas and Amy chatting in the drawing room. Amy had Martin's hat on. Lestrade didn't ask. Mycroft opened his mouth to speak, but Lestrade shushed him. "Shhhh coffee," He hissed. Mycroft chuckled. Amy smiled taking a sip from her tea. Douglas pressed the buzzer to call the servants up. "Ah Geoffry, Gregory will be taking coffee in bed today! and anything for an idiot with a hangover!" Mycroft informed the servant as he came in, and Mycroft guided Lestrade out. Geoffry nodded. Mycroft walked out, stopping Lestrade falling down the stairs. Amy clicked her fingers pretending to be a posh lady. "Geoffry could you inform me when a man called The Doctor arrives, in his blue box?" she ordered as if it was an actual question. Geoffry nodded and hobbled towards the door. He paused and turned to Douglas, "And anything for you sir?" he asked. Douglas laughed smugly at the word sir. A sly smile came across his face. "You have an alarm gong dint you Geoff? Good, you're going to need it! Find the old lady with the men dressed as pilots, one dangerously close to her and one incredibly short. ring the gong several times as hard as possible!" Douglas instructed. Amy sniggered.

minuets later, Merlin was awoken, half by the echoing ring of a brass gong, and half the sound of the incoming TARDIS. He rubbed his eyes trying to think where he was. then he remembered. he sat up confused by how heavy his chest felt. then he realised Arthur's arm was over him. Merlin pushed it off his chest, and pushed Arthur off the bed. "Get up lazy daisy!" he muttered. Merlin slid off the bed and kicked Gwaine gently. "Apples!" he stated. moments later, Gwaine lept to his feet wide awake. Gwaine then realised that there was a pounding ache in his head. Merlin pulled the captain of the rugby team to his feet, and they hobbled out towards the front door. The doctor stopped them, to say goodbye. Merlin nodded sleepily. Carolyn was warning Herc never to sleep so close to her again, and Herc pointed out SHE was using HIM as a pillow, but she didn't care. Martin was panicking about where the hell his hat had gone. Then Martin sighed relieved when he saw it on top of Amy. Martin snatched it off her, then apologised hurriedly but Amy didn't really care. Morgana and Gwen followed Arthur and Merlin outside.

one by one, the avengers, the cabin crew, the knights, all of them stumbled outside and away towards where they lived. And the last ones to fall out of the door with splitting head aches swearing they would never drink again, were Cas, Sam and Dean. Amy and The doctor stayed behind to help Mycroft tidy up. they all had a great laugh watching Thor try to get his hammer and his brother back.

None of the pain, no matter how strong, mattered the next day. They had remembered as much as they could of the party, some more than others. They had gotten over the hangover. now, they were all where they belonged on Christmas day. Merlin made snow dragons with Gwen and Morgana, then they went to decorate the house. Mordred threw snowballs at Merlin, and they started off the snowball fight! All of the knights ended up joining in until they were cold and damp and beaming with joy. Morgana leaned out the window of the house, realising the scent of freshly baked Cinnamon bisects, and called them inside. Merlin watched Percival race Gwaine inside before all the others. then Leon walk up chattering excitedly with Ely an. Mordred cleared the snow the others trod into the carpet. Merlin smiled to himself. Arthur slid his arm around his sorcer lovingly. they walked inside together, and the heat from the lit fire, bust into their exposed skin. The decorations were beautiful, and sparkling, and the tree was all lit up. they all sat around the table together, to eat the gorgeous roast. As the night wore on, and the others slunk off to bed, Arthur put his arms round Merlin as the two of them sat in front of the fire. Arthur handed Merlin a peppermint candy cane and wished him a merry Christmas. In the distance the Church bell rang out, symbolising the end of Christmas. Merlin was yet to remember a better one.


End file.
